Happy Valentines's Day, Thorn and Saphira
by Thorn's Lad
Summary: Just a quick and fluffy fic of my two most favorite dragons. Thorn and Saphira fluffiness.


**Hey, everyone. I just thought I'd write a short and sweet fanfic of two of my most favorite dragons. Just a quick fluffy scene between Thorn and Saphira. I thought it would be okay since my other story is taking too long. Here it goes;**

**Happy Valentine's Day, Thorn and Saphira**

It's now Valentine's Day in the land of Alagaesia. The war is over, Galbatorix is overthrown, and peace is restored. Everyone is happy to be with their loved ones. Eragon and Arya are drifting in a golden lily over a lake with Arya leaning on Eragon's shoulder. Murtagh and Nasuada sat closely to each other on a hill under the starry glade. Roran and Katrina are now living their happy, normal lives in Aberon.

Everyone was happy, all except for Saphira. The lonesome blue sapphire dragoness sat on her haunches, looking at her reflection over the lake under the full moon. She was happy that Eragon and everyone else has someone to love and hold onto, but Saphira has not found anyone for a Valentine partner. Poor Saphira.

The lonely dragoness was just ready to fly until she felt the presence of another calling out her name in a calm and friendly way. Saphira looked up and saw a young ruby dragon land close to her. She took it that it was Thorn. Even before the war, and after Thorn was used to kill Glaedr unwillingly, Saphira and Thorn had learned to understand each other very well and become more friendly. Thorn was still slightly shorter than Saphira, and with the help of the elves, his tail has grown anew.

Even with Thorn being close to her, Saphira was still over-encombered by lonesomeness.

_There you are, Saphira! What are you doing out here all alone? _asked Thorn, sensing Saphira's loneliness.

_Oh, Thorn. Happy Valentine's Day! _Saphira said in a falsely exciting way just to hide her feelings.

_Same to you, but why are you out here and not with everyone else?_ asked Thorn hoping to see if anything was wrong to fix it.

Saphira only frowned and she turned back to lay herself on the edge of the lake. Thorn could only wonder why she was feeling so lonely when she could just go back to Eragon and celebrate with him.

_I...I just have not found my Valentine partner, yet. _Saphira said admitting her feelings.

Realizing this, Thorn felt the same way as he did not find anyone yet, either.

_...I think I know how you feel. _said Thorn.

Saphira turned her head to face Thorn and asked, _You mean that you don't have anyone to be with!?_

_It's true. I'm just as lonesome as you are._

_...Then I guess it seems that we will both be very lonesome as no-one will take me, either._

Fixing Saphira's problem was not the only reason Thorn wanted to see Saphira, there was something he wanted to ask her. However, he feels that it's impossible to tell her. _Saphira? _asked Thorn kindly, _...Is it okay if I stay here for a while with you?_

Saphira only looked at Thorn for a few seconds before she replied, _Of course. I don't mind if you do._

The young red dragon respectively padded next to Saphira to lay himself next to her. They both eyed each other for a second and then looked away in a very strange, and yet, flattering embarrassment.

One thing that bothered Thorn is whether or not if Saphira still hated him after what happened to Glaedr. He never wanted the wise gold dragon, but none of it could be helped as he was possessed by Galbatorix's dark magic. Especially, that Thorn unwillingly has been through many battles against Saphira.

_Um...Saphira?_ said Thorn.

_What is it, Thorn? _replied Saphira.

_Do you...still hate me? _

_Hate you!?_

_Right. I know that Glaedr may have meant so much to you. And when I was taken over by Galbatorix's magic, I wanted to take the time to know him more, when I get free. After I, no, Galbatorix killed him, I felt nothing but despair. So, I'm just asking if you still despise me for that?_

Saphira knew that she may have hated Thorn at first, but ever since what happened at the attack on Gilead, Thorn has most definitely proved himself trust-worthy. Especially, for a dragon who has grown unnaturally, but with such credibility and wisdom. They grew closer and more friendly to each other ever since the day Thorn and Murtagh betrayed Galbatorix.

_...Of course not. _said Saphira, _...There is no need to be ashamed of what happened between us. I understand very well that Galbatorix had used you and made you suffer any many ways that even I could not imagine. Yes, Glaedr has meant so much to me, but the one who truly killed was the Galbatorix himself, not you. And what happened back at Surda was not your fault. So, I don't you hate for anything anymore._

Thorn did not say anything, but a smile beamed across his face, relieved that he is no longer hated by a close friend and former enemy.

_Is that why you came to find me? _asked Saphira.

This shocked Thorn, making him gasp slightly. He knew that he needed to tell Saphira the real reason he came looking for her before something else happens. _No Saphira! That's not why I came here looking for you. _replied Thorn nervously.

_Then for what reason did you come to find me? _Saphira asked with a hint of concern.

Thorn gulped silently and looked down at his right paw, which was covering a gift underneath. Thorn shuts his eyes and then, slowly and nervously, he slid his paw next to Saphira, and before revealing what was underneath that paw, he says to Saphira, _I have something that I want to give you._

Saphira tilted her head at the side and looked quizzically at Thorn before she turned her eyes to Thorn's paw that was next to her. Thorn courageously lifted his paw, revealing the gift that he is presenting to Saphira. The gift turns out to be a necklace. The bright silver chain was long enough to fit Saphira's neck, and the sparkling ruby jewel was shaped like a heart of love.

Saphira was overwhelmed of the fact that Thorn would do something so kind and sweet to her. Her eyes were glistening and she looked at Thorn, who still ket his nervous glimpse averted from her, so sweetly. _Thorn! It's so lovely! _she said in a very loving tone. Thorn forced a smile on his face, but still kept his eyes averted from Saphira.

_I asked Eragon to forge something special out of any small amount of spare brightsteel there was left. He then had Rhunon forge it and told me to give it to someone special. ...I thought giving it to you would be--_

Before Thorn could explain more, he was cut off as his eyes swung wide open just by the sight of seeing the necklace around Saphira's wondrous neck. Just by seeing Saphira wearing the necklace could easily make Thorn fall over and swoon.

_Do you think it makes me look more presentable? _Saphira asked flirtingly.

_...I think it suits you well. Saphira Brightscales, if it does not hurt asking you, will you be my Valentine's partner? _Thorn asked admitting his inner feelings.

At that moment, every conflict Saphira had between Thorn and herself has been forgotten, and her feelings for Thorn has awakened. With narrowed eyes, she replied, _I would love nothing more._

Thorn felt so happy, what he felt was love. It was indeed, without a doubt, true love. He was so happy to admit it, even though it was hard for him to do so.

Saphira felt happy too. The thought of loving a former enemy did not seem to matter to her. Thorn was still himself and still a dragon, even if Galbatorix had altered his growth.

The next thing that happened, the two young dragons came so close, that Saphira nuzzled Thorn's neck with her head affectionately. Thorn nuzzled Saphira in return and allowed Saphira to rest her head against his shoulder. Thorn kindly unfolded a wing to blanket her and they stayed that way for a while under the starry night sky.

_I love you, Thorn._

_I love you too, Saphira._

**Please Review and tell me what you think about it. Sorry if there were any misspelling errors.**


End file.
